


Cúpido

by LunaIssabella



Category: Country Human, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: España está totalmente empecinado en conseguirle un novio a su hijo para protegerlo, y cree tener al mejor candidato en mente.Lastima que las cosas no son siempre como las planeas.





	1. 1 -Una gran idea...

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre he querido escribir una historia a la cual ponerle título a los capítulos.
> 
> A petición de las ideas random a media noche de mi beta.
> 
> Con mucho amor para ella.

**1 -Una gran idea...**

España juega con una pluma más concentrado en pensar en Nueva España que en su trabajo. A sus oídos había llegado la noticia de las constantes peleas entre EUA y su hijo; eso lo había llenado de tristeza pues desde que su hijo se había alejado de él ya no puede protegerlo como le gustaría. Se reclina en su asiento mordiendo la pluma pensando en cómo cuidar de su retoño sin meterse demasiado pues Nueva España seguro no apreciaría que se lo ofreciera. De pronto, una idea repentina estalla en su cabeza y se endereza abriendo la boca.

—¡Hostias, eso es! —grita riendo, restándole importancia a la mirada extrañada que le da Madrid cuando lo sobresalta con su exabrupto.

Lo que debe hacer para cuidar de Nueva España es conseguirle un novio tan o más poderoso que EUA para que lo proteja de las perversidades del hijo de Inglaterra. Se vuelve a reclinar en su asiento pensando en cual podría ser un buen candidato; debía ser alguien fuerte, pero sobre todo capaz de llevarle la contraria a EUA de ser necesario. Sonríe ampliamente cuando le llega a la mente el nombre del país perfecto para eso.

—Madrid —llama mirándolo con intensidad—, comunícame con Rusia y dile que solicito que me acompañe a un lugar mientras conversamos lo que tenemos pautado para la reunión.

Madrid lo mira como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero resignado hace lo que le pidió. A veces se pregunta si su padre había perdido más de un tornillo entre monarquías y guerras.

* * *

A España le cuesta un montón ocultar la felicidad que le produce que Rusia haya aceptado acompañarlo a ver a su pequeño Nueva España en su casa sin cuestionar porque simplemente no se quedaron en su país dónde habían pactado con anterioridad. Durante el camino mientras conversaban de negocios fue colando comentarios halagadores hacia su hijo para, sutilmente, interesar al ruso en este.

Para su alegría Rusia parecía no notar aún sus intenciones, lo que hacía las cosas aún mejores pues el frío país estaría atrapado en la calidez de su hijo antes de darse cuenta de que todo fue un ardid para que estuvieran juntos. Contento con eso, al llegar a casa de Nueva España, toca la puerta con alegría.

—¡Nueva España! He venido con visitas para vos —llama, sin embargo, su hijo no aparece de inmediato gritando que dejara de llamarlo de esa forma, como siempre hacia cada vez que iba a visitarlo. —¿Nueva España?

Frunce el ceño mientras toca una y otra vez sin recibir respuesta lo que hace que se preocupe. ¿Le había pasado algo a su hijo? Barcelona le había advertido, antes de que él y Rusia se retiraran en su avión, que en los últimos días Nueva España se declaró en contingencia ambiental. ¿Acaso las cosas habían sido peores de lo que Barcelona rápidamente le resumió?

La preocupación empieza a crecer a pasos agigantados en su pecho y sin darse cuenta se encuentra golpeando la puerta con fuerza llamando por su hijo con desesperación. Aún sin respuesta, ni siquiera de alguno de los estados de su hijo que saliera a hacerlo callar, se gira hacia Rusia mirándolo desesperado. Rusia le regresa la mirada con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¿Podrías derrumbar la puerta? —pide retrocediendo un poco.

Sin responder Rusia retrocede y patea la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para abrirla. Sin esperar un segundo más España corre dentro de la casa directo a la habitación del tricolor con Rusia siguiéndolo de cerca; al acercarse escuchan unos quejidos dolorosos provenientes de la habitación de Nueva España, cosa que para España es mucho peor pues significa que algo muy malo le pasa a su hijo.

Sin pensarlo abre la puerta agradeciendo por medio segundo que esta no tenga seguro y la empuja con fuerza entrando.

—¡Nueva España! —llama y al verlo retorciéndose en la cama se queda quieto un segundo. Parpadea varias veces y frunce un poco la nariz al percibir un desagradable olor en la habitación, como... vómito.

—Vie...viejo —logra decir Nueva España encogiéndose sobre si mismo abrazando su vientre apoyando su frente en la almohada tratando de contener una arcada—. Me estoy muriendo y ni aún así dejas de chingar con eso de Nueva España. Ya te dije que soy México.

De pronto el aire se perfuma con un olor un tanto desagradable y el tricolor oculta su rostro en la almohada, avergonzado.

—Me estoy pudriendo por dentro —se queja apretando mas sus brazos en su vientre—. Esa doña Lupita de los tacos no se lava las manos, seguro quiere matarme porque le debo lo del mes pasado... —murmura entre dientes reacomodándose.

Rusia se acerca sentándose a su lado tocando su frente cosa que hace que México suspire aliviado pues al ser un país frío, en todo el sentido de la palabra, naturalmente su piel se siente fría contra la suya un poco caliente por el esfuerzo de contener el dolor de estómago. España se queda parado por unos largos segundos antes de suspirar y sale para buscar algo conque calmar el malestar de su hijo resignado de que su gran idea haya _fallado_.


	2. 2-Almuerzo...

**2-Almuerzo...**

España no se desanimó por su primer fracaso. Oh no, por supuesto que no, convirtió en su próxima meta hacer que Rusia y Nueva España estén juntos y no se rendirá ante eso así que había reunido a Madrid y Barcelona para pedirles consejos al respecto. Por supuesto, ambos lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero con un suspiro resignado sugirieron que organizara un almuerzo donde invitara tanto a Rusia como a Nueva España.

Eso le había parecido excelente por lo que ni corto ni perezoso agendó un día con ambos países y se dispuso a preparar de todo un poco. Pasó unas horas considerando si debía mandar a preparar comida tradicional española o alguno de los platos de los que su hijo siempre está comiendo; finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería preparar una paella pues duda que a alguno de los dos le desagrade.

Así habían pasado un par de semanas entre la preparación y que Nueva España se recuperara de su intoxicación alimentaria; el día por fin había llegado y como es de esperar Rusia llegó puntual cual reloj siendo recibido por España que lo llevó al jardín.

—Nueva España no debe de tardar—informa casi vibrando de la emoción, —¿te sirvo algo?

—Un jugo está bien —responde el ruso asintiendo hacia él.

A España aún le causa un poco de impresión el fuerte acento del ruso cuando habla español, pero lo deja pasar y le sirve un vaso de jugo de granada sentándose junto a él. Unos diez minutos después, que se le pasan volando, llega Nueva España caminando apresuradamente hacia ellos.

—Chale me quedé bien jetón —explica rápidamente rascando su cabello sentándose. Le sonríe a Rusia con suavidad mirando a España—, entonces viejo ¿qué pedo con esto?

—Nada, nada. Solo quería compartir un almuerzo tranquilo —sonríe haciéndole una ceña a sus empleados que se acercan rápidamente para colocar tres platos, los cubiertos y dejar una gran bandeja en la mesa destapándola para revelar la paella que con tanto esmero habían preparado sus cocineros.

—¡Hijole virgencita linda eso huele bien pinche sabroso! —exclama Nueva España tomando un plato para servirse—, no más le falta chile y queda bien culero.

—No —dice España con seriedad sirviéndole un plato a su invitado—, vas a arruinar el sabor del arroz, Nueva España.

—¡Puta madre como chingas con eso! —rueda los ojos sacando de su pantalón una salsa de tabasco. España se pregunta si es que su hijo anda siempre con una botella de esas pues siempre que habían comido juntos le echaba picante a todo, incluso a la comida picante de su propia gastronomía—, me llamo México, y esta salsa esta bien vergas.

—Ya te dije que no —dice señalándolo con el cucharón antes de servirse su propio plato.

Por supuesto, México lo ignora estratosféricamente vertiendo una gran cantidad en todo el plato; desgraciadamente antes de que pueda llevarse una cucharada a la boca para empezar a comer España toma el plato.

—Oraaaa oraaa ¡eso es mío! —reclama el tricolor levantándose de su asiento tomando el plato para quitárselo.

—Voy a servirte uno nuevo, te dije que eso no lleva picante —España reclama tratando de mantener la calma jalando el plato.

—No mames, ¿cómo va a arruinarlo? Tu siempre estás haciendo comida bien culera —México vuelve a jalar.

—Nueva España, ya te dije que...

—¡Que la burra al trigo! ¡No soy la pinche Nueva España! —grita jalando con más fuerza de la necesaria y cuando España lo contrarresta el plato se tambalea en sus manos haciendo que caiga estrepitosamente y todo su contenido embarrado en salsa picante cae tanto en la cara como en la ropa de Rusia.

—¡Hostias! —grita España sobresaltado.

—¡No mames! —grita México mirando el plato vacío, —¡Ya hicistes un desastre por tus chingaderas!

España lo mira mal para luego girarse a Rusia mirándolo avergonzado. Empieza a disculparse tomando una servilleta para limpiarlo y llama a uno de sus empleados para que lo acompañaran al baño a limpiarse agradeciendo que el picante no le haya caído directamente a los ojos. Derrotado se deja caer en su asiento viendo como Nueva España no se había ni inmutado y se servía de nuevo un gran plato de paella para luego bañarlo en salsa tabasco.

Cubre su rostro suspirando frustrado, sus planes hasta ahora habían sido un completo desastre y el que se supone iba a ser un perfecto almuerzo se transformó en una horrible _pesadilla. _Si tenía suerte luego de eso Rusia no iba a cortar todo contacto con él, si tenía suerte.


	3. 3-Fiesta improvisada

**3-Fiesta improvisada**

Semanas después del incidente del almuerzo de pesadilla España tenía un plan que sería infalible y como bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida, está vez está seguro de que nada va a poder arruinarlo. Luego de mucha persuasión convenció a su hijo de que lo mejor sería que visiten a Rusia en Moscú y llevarle un regalo para pedirle disculpas por el incidente que España está convencido es culpa de su hijo y no de su plan fallido, por supuesto que sí.

Al principio Nueva España había estado renuente, asegurando que él no tenía nada que ver con eso por lo que no tenía porque disculparse con el ruso, pero nada más fue decir que le llevarían un regalo y había corrido a una licorería para recolectar toda clase de mezcales y tequilas. A España no le gustó mucho el regalo seleccionado por su hijo, pero mientras lo acompañara lo dejaría pasar.

Así pues, habían llegado a Moscú para reunirse con Rusia en un encuentro casual e informal. Por supuesto las cosas no salieron como España lo había planeado, aunque a estas alturas ya debería estar preparado para que sus planes fallen y debió hacer un plan de reserva o algo por el estilo. Esta vez no había sido comida envenenada o una pelea por un tonto plato.

Oh no, fue algo significativamente peor para su cuidadosa estrategia. De alguna forma, posiblemente por boca de Nuevo España, algunos de sus otros hijos se habían enterado de que estarían con Rusia y a solo unas horas de haber llegado Hispaniola, Rio de Plata, Quito, Montevideo y La Paz, aunque ahora insistían en llamarse República Dominicana, Argentina Ecuador, Uruguay y Bolivia respectivamente, aparecieron gritando con varios platos en las manos y algunas bebidas.

—¡Llegó la cena, baby! —dijo Hispaniola riendo mientras dejaba la bandeja de sus manos en la mesa del centro tomando uno de los vasos que están allí, destapó la botella de licor que traía y sirvió el vaso hasta el tope entregándoselo a México para luego servirle otro igual a Rusia.

Y así la que se supone era una reunión tranquila se convirtió en una fiesta improvisada con sus hijos bailando y cantando karaoke, borrachos hasta el alma y arrastrando al ruso con ellos. Durante las larguísimas horas que pasaron España no deja de preguntarse que había hecho mal para merecer eso, observando a Hispaniola retar a La Paz a beberse toda la botella de vodka mientras que Nueva España y Rusia reían en una esquina, incapaces de recordar su propio nombre.

Todo era un desastre, ya no se le ocurría nada más para juntar a su hijo con el ruso por lo que decide mejor rendirse. Mejor tirar la toalla ahora a qué su próxima idea termine siendo peor que eso.


	4. 4-Explicacines

**4-Explicaciones**

México entra en casa de España cuando uno de los empleados se digna en abrirle la puerta y lo sigue hacia dónde estaba; tenía días sin verlo o hablar con él cuando regularmente siempre estaba fastidiándolo así sea para preguntar una pequeña tontería como el clima por lo que su súbita desaparición lo preocupó. Al llegar al salón dónde estaba suspira por verlo sentado en un mueble mirando por una gran ventanal con un aspecto decaído y triste.

—Viejo —llama sentándose frente a él esperando a que lo miré para sonreírle—, creí te habías muerto o que andabas de parranda, pero estás aquí todo achicopalado. ¿Qué chingados te pasa?

Como siempre, México tan directo y sin delicadeza, pero su comentario parece traer un poco de alegría a España pues este se endereza un poco sonriéndole. Con un largo suspiro entrelaza sus dedos mirándolo, decidiendo que ese es el mejor momento para contarle de sus mediocres planes.

—Es qué todos mis planes han sido un total fracaso y solo han servido para avergonzarme frente a ustedes.

—Para tu tren man, ¿de qué chingados planes estás hablando? —lo mira francamente confundido, ¿en verdad pretendía que entendiera lo que está diciendo sin un poco de contexto?

—He estado tratando que vos y Rusia sean novios —dice finalmente mirándolo con una mirada triste y los labios apretados.

A México le toma un minuto entender lo que quiere decir España con eso y, tal como lo esperaba, deja escapar una fuerte carcajada que le hace inclinarse al frente y sostener su vientre. España lo mira reírse de él apretando fuerte sus labios frustrado porque hasta su propio hijo piense que lo que hace es ridículo. No debió decirle nada, debió fingir que nada había pasado, pedirle una disculpa a Rusia y rogar que este no le pusiera una orden de alejamiento por su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Terminaste de burlarte de mí? —pregunta cuando su hijo agita su mano contra su cara tomando largas y cortas respiraciones.

—Virgencita —México ríe sacando su celular para marcarle a alguien.

—¿A quién llamas? —España frunce el ceño enderezándose en toda su altura.

—Al Tripalosky, tengo que ver su cara cuando le cuente esto —dice y cuando parecen descolgar al otro lado de la línea habla en un fluido ruso, para sorpresa de su padre, diciendo algo entre risas que no logra entender.

México se niega a hablar con él hasta que llegue Rusia y mientras tanto encargan algo de comer; el tricolor se sienta a su lado forzándolo a probar bocado asegurando que se va a enojar mucho y lo desconocerá como su padre si se comportaba como un ''chamaco caprichoso'' por no querer comer. Resignado come junto a su hijo en silencio, haciendo una mueca cada vez que este le echa salsa picante a cada bocado.

Finalmente, un par de horas después, Rusia entra en el salón y es invitado a sentarse por el tricolor. Con una sonrisa torcida, aguantando la risa, México le explica a Rusia lo que España había tratado de hacer para luego girarse a él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—La verdad viejo es que ya somos novios —dice mordiendo sus labios aguantando la risa por la reacción que tendrá.

—¿Qué? —España parpadea creyendo haber oído mal, ¿su hijo le acaba de decir que él y Rusia _ya _eran novios?

—Así es —asiente Rusia—, somos pareja desde hace casi 2 años.

España permanece unos minutos en silencio mirándolo del uno al otro. Entonces su cerebro parece detenerse y reiniciarse cuando recuerda de golpe algunas cosas; en cierta forma era demasiado obvio, siempre estaban juntos en los almuerzos de la ONU, había visto fotografías de todo el país de Rusia regadas en la cómoda de su hijo más de una vez cuando ha ido a visitarlo. Incluso la misma actitud de Rusia hacia Nueva España con sus intentos de juntarlos parecían golpearlo ahora como una bofetada, no se había enojado con Nueva España cuando le echaron encima la paella con picante, había tratado con más delicadeza de la que esperaba de él a su hijo cuando lo encontraron retorciéndose de dolor por la intoxicación alimenticia e incluso había permitido que sus otros hijos montaran una fiesta en su hogar permitiéndose beber hasta olvidarse de si mismo en un ambiente que, se supone, debía ser poco familiar para él.

—¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿POR QUÉ? —pregunta finalmente reaccionando y se pone de pie mirándolos acusatoriamente.

—Bueno cabrón, no te lo había contado porque chingas mucho y eres bien encajoso conmigo —México rueda los ojos.

España lo mira ofendido, pero luego sus palabras se hunden en su interior y su cerebro hacía sinapsis. Si hace casi dos años ellos estaban juntos significaba que... ¡Su bebé tenía novio! ¡Y no se lo había dicho! ¿acaso Nueva España era un adolescente rebelde o qué demonios?

Se gira hacia su hijo empezando a gritarle de lo desconsiderado que fue por no decirle que tenia novio, que si no confiaba en él y que para el colmo lo había hecho pasar tremenda vergüenza con sus planes. México simplemente lo deja hablar comiendo lo que los trabajadores le habían llevado dejando que España se desahogue; cuando finalmente parece haberse calmado se sonroja de pies a cabeza por su explosión y se gira hacia Rusia que lo mira serio, pero con un deje de diversión en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Lo siento tanto Rusia —dice juntando sus manos frente a él—, Dios, ¿cómo es que sigues junto a mi hijo luego de toda la vergüenza que les hice pasar?

—He vivido buenos y malos momentos junto a México en estos años —Rusia se endereza mirándolo con seriedad—, los buenos momentos son fáciles de apreciar, pero es en los malos cuando realmente sabes que amas a tu pareja —lo último agrega mirando a México regalándole una pequeña sonrisa que el tricolor regresa más ampliamente.

—Esperaba que tu padre se enterara de nuestra relación para poder pedirle su bendición —Rusia se pone en pie acercándose a México y se arrodilla frente a él.

Tanto España como su hijo miran a Rusia con la boca abierta observando cada uno de sus movimientos con detenimiento. Con mucho cuidado de su chaqueta saca una pequeña cajita de madera y luego la abre dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro, liso y sencillo, pero indudablemente hermoso.

—_ Мексика_ —dice tomando la mano de su pareja—, _не могли бы вы сделать мне честь выйти за меня замуж?_

Los ojos de México se llenan de lágrimas que trata de alejar parpadeando con rapidez mientras asiente frenéticamente lanzándose a los brazos del ruso casi haciendo que la caja se caiga.

—Awebo que sí —dice alejándose y tomando el rostro del ruso dejando un montón de besos en su cara.

España los mira con los ojos aguados sonriendo feliz de ver a su hijo tan contento. Bueno, al parecer no había triunfado en hacerlos enamorarse pues ya lo estaban; ahora su misión es hacer la mejor boda que su hijo se merecía.

Esta vez espera no fallar tan miserablemente como lo hizo siendo cupido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trad:
> 
> Ruso:
> 
> Мексика, не могли бы вы сделать мне честь выйти за меня замуж? -México, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?


	5. 5-Bodorrio a lo grande

**5-Bodorrio a lo grande**

Luego de aceptar casarse con Rusia, México se había enfrascado con él en una discusión en ruso sobre dónde sería la boda. Bueno, España lo vio como una discusión desde su asiento sorprendido por la forma en que el ruso podía amoldarse a los gestos de su pequeño sin salir golpeado en el proceso, pero al mismo tiempo sin perder la paciencia con este. Apoyó su mentón esperando a que se decidieran y, finalmente luego de una buena media hora que se sintió como una eternidad, ambos acordaron que la boda sería realizada en el Palacio del Kremlin a cambio de que _todos_ los hermanos de México fueran invitados.

Aunque México estuvo dudoso de dejar a su padre tomar las riendas de organizar su bodorrio la emoción de este ante la idea lo conmovió, y sobre todo le serviría de redención luego del desastre causado por su intento de ser cupido. Así pues, España se enfrascó en organizar la boda más grande de toda la historia, mucho más grande que la de Inglaterra y Francia cuando hicieron las paces por Canadá y EUA.

Así pues, entre discusiones con la ONU que se oponía rotundamente a esa unión, discusiones con México sobre como sería el banquete y convencerlo de que no, no todo debía llevar picante porque no todos sus invitados lo soportarían y discusiones con sus otros hijos que se negaban a que estuviera tanto tiempo fuera del país el día de la boda llegó. España entregó personalmente cada una de las invitaciones y personalmente le negó la entrada a EUA y a la ONU; al primero para evitar un conflicto y a la segunda por haberse opuesto a su idea desde el principio para luego venir a fingir que estaba emocionada con el evento.

Una vez todos los invitados están en su lugar España va a la habitación dónde dejó al tricolor a cargo de sus hijos para que lo vistieran. Al entrar sonríe un poco al verlo caminar de un lado al otro gesticulando furiosamente por los nervios, discutiendo con CDMX y Sinaloa sobre sabrá Dios que cosa.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta y ríe cuando Nueva España se sobresalta mirándolo asustado.

—Virgencita Santa, ¿no sabes tocar? —Nueva España traga nerviosamente alisando su traje para luego asentir—, todito listo, ¿amonos o qué?

España le ofrece su mano para guiarlo al salón donde se realizaría el evento. Esperan fuera la señal para entrar con España acariciando sus manos para que se tranquilizara. Decide aprovechar esos pocos segundos girándose para verlo.

—Nueva... —ante la mirada de advertencia de este suspira resignado—, México, sé que no he sido el mejor padre para vos y tus hermanos, pero no olvides que te amo y siempre estaré allí para cuando me necesitéis.

—Ay Apa — los ojos de México se inundan de lágrimas y sorbe ruidosamente para contenerlas. Aprieta las manos de España agradecido—, me vas a hacer chillar antes de tiempo —dice sonriendo abrazándolo fuerte.

Cuando empieza a sonar la marcha nupcial en una mezcla de mariachi con la música tradicional de Rusia, se sueltan del abrazo y España abre la puerta empezando a caminar por la alfombra azul, roja y verde, una especie de tributo a ambos países por unirse, guiando a su hijo hasta el altar dónde Rusia los espera.

—Cuida de mi pequeño —le dice bajo al frío país con los ojos entrecerrados en una clara advertencia mientras pone la mano de Nueva España en la de Rusia para luego ocupar su asiento en primera fila.

México y Rusia se miran frente a frente y el tricolor le sonríe con calidez mientras la ceremonia comienza. Ambos ignoran lo mejor que pueden a los hermanos de México que lloran y sobren su nariz ruidosamente comentando entre ''susurros'' lo felices que estaban por ellos; incluso España se encuentra llorando y abanicando su rostro. Cuando finalmente termina y ambos se besan el salón se llena de gritos y vítores de alegría que dan paso a que los hermanos más atrevidos de México se acerquen a los recién casados para arrastrarlos al salón dónde se haría la recepción.

España los sigue sonriendo feliz por su hijo y se pasa las siguientes horas mirándolos desde lejos celebrar, tomar y comer hasta el hartazgo, que parece nunca llegar para ninguno de sus hijos que no paran de comer en todo momento.

Pletórico España decide retirarse pensando que su próxima meta será juntar a Alemania y a Venezuela, esperando que estos dos no le salieran conque también eran novios desde hace tiempo. También ruega que sus planes no terminen en desastre una vez más.


End file.
